Generally, in a call center telephone system, there are often cases in which operators alone cannot handle inquiries from customers and thus seek their supervisor's directions. However, in a conventional call center telephone system, as described in Patent Literature 1, “IP CALL CENTER SYSTEM, APPARATUS, AND PROGRAM FOR THE SAME” of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-094569, when a supervisor monitors the content of a call between a customer and an operator, although the supervisor can understand the state of how the operator is dealing with the customer, the supervisor is unable to send advice or a message to the operator who is on the phone with the customer.
Moreover, as described in Patent Literature 2, “CONTACT CENTER MANAGING AND CONTROLLING PROGRAM, DEVICE, AND METHOD” of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-252668, when a supervisor interrupts a call between a customer and an operator, the supervisor can send advice or a message to the operator who is on the phone with the customer, but the customer who is on an outside line can also hear the content of the advice or message. Therefore, in order to achieve a state in which a telephone conversation is performed only between the supervisor and the operator when the supervisor sends advice or a message, the outside line to which the customer is connected needs to be put on hold, and thus the customer connected on the outside line is made to wait.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-094569 (pp. 4-6)
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-252668 (pp. 5-7)